1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating infection of group A Streptococcus (GAS) and, more particularly, to a method for treating the infection of GAS including grouping a patient into an invasive infected candidate using a FSBM recombinant protein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streptococcus, which is belonging to the phylum Firmicutes, is a genus of coccus (spherical) Gram-positive bacteria. Bacteria belonging to this genus divide alone with single axis which lead them to grow in pairs or chains, and therefore are named as Streptococcus. 
Species of Streptococcus can be further categorized by their hemolytic property. The majority among them is group A Streptococcus (GAS). At early stage, infection of GAS leads to symptoms similar to common cold such as fever, sore throat or rash. Nonetheless, the infection of GAS without proper treatment will lead to severe diseases such as scarlet fever, pharyngitis, necrotizing fasciitis, streptococcal toxic shock symptoms (STSS) or cellulitis and cause more than 500,000 deaths per year.
The infection of GAS can be diagnosed by conventional methods such as rapid antigen detection and throat culture. However, by the conventional methods, the patients infected with GAS cannot be grouped into an invasive infected group, who have a tendency of having severe symptoms like necrotizing fasciitis, STSS or cellulitis, etc., and into a noninvasive infected group, who only have mild symptoms like scarlet fever or pharyngitis. Thus, physicians are not able to use limited medical resources to treating invasive infected patients who are grouped into the invasive infected group. This not only results in a waste of the limited medical resource, but more importantly, the invasive infected patients the golden hour to treat the invasive infected patients is probably missed.
In light of this, there is a need in the art for a method for treating the infection of GAS.